


Perfect

by hellolisty



Category: Red Dwarf (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellolisty/pseuds/hellolisty
Summary: Sure, Rimmer’s seen Lister naked before, but being able to touch and taste him is totally, wonderfully different. Set anywhere from S10 onwards.
Relationships: Dave Lister/Arnold Rimmer
Kudos: 28





	Perfect

“You’re so beautiful.”

Lister looks down and pats his belly. “I’m hardly in me best shape.”

“You’re beautiful.” Rimmer repeats. “Perfect… just like I always imagined.”

Lister smiles fondly. “Imagined? You’ve seen me naked before.”

“Yes, but it’s a lot different being able to touch and taste you, and shamelessly stare at you.” To emphasise this, Rimmer runs his hands up Lister’s chest, cups his face in his hands, and kisses him. He runs his tongue along Lister’s lips and then slips it into Lister’s willing mouth; Lister responds by slipping his own tongue into Rimmer’s equally eager mouth.

They kiss slowly and open-mouthed: a lazy, languid post-sex kiss. They moan into each other’s mouths; Lister threading the fingers of one hand through Rimmer’s hair, stroking Rimmer’s back with his other hand.

When they finally break the kiss, Lister breathlessly says, “We’ve wasted so much time, so many years…”

“Yes.” Rimmer agrees sadly. “But we have so many years to look forward to now, love.”

“Yes.” Lister beams, eyes twinkling. “Yes we do, darlin’.”

“And we have plenty of time to make up for lost time.” Rimmer says, rubbing his half-hard cock against Lister’s thigh.

“Steady on! I’m not in my twenties anymore, nor am I a hard-light hologram – I can’t get it up again as quickly as you!” Lister giggles, amused by Rimmer’s speedy recovery time.

“Hmm, perhaps I can help.” Rimmer says with a grin. Starting from the curve under Lister’s chin, he draws a long, wet line with his tongue to Lister’s ear.

As he tips his head back and moans, Lister wonders…

How the smegging hell had they gone all these years without this?!


End file.
